1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and a circuit for providing error-tolerant communication of information such as digital data or signals in a permuted order over a communication medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recent advances in the area of electronic telecommunications have made it possible to transmit information allocated within communication packets or groups having an increased density at very high transmission rates. Generally, the higher the density of a communication packet or group, the more digital signals or samples are transmitted within that particular group. However, the increased density renders the communication group less error tolerant from data corrupting defects, such as a faulty communications line, or events, such as an electromagnetic pulse, that exist or may occur during the communication process. For example, if a magnetic storm passes through a given area of the communication medium, the electromagnetic pulse which may result could cause data corruption in the one or more communication groups and the loss of data integrity required when data is received at the receiving station. Therefore, a need exists to provide error-tolerant communication of information over a communication medium.